Although there are many very different types of workout apparatuses that are currently used, both indoors and outdoors, and despite said workout apparatuses enabling different types of exercises to be carried out, there are however no known transformable structures that provide different configurations to carry out varied and multiple physical exercises such as the one that the invention proposes.